whentheycryrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai!
Story Line At the family conference, Kyrie and Rudolph attempt to kill everyone. However, they only get away with killing George, Natsuhi, Rosa, and Krauss before being killed by Eva. Lion is still head, though receives help from Eva. Eva raises both Jessica and Maria along with Hideyoshi. Battler mean while, returns to his little sister, Ange. He doesn’t tell her the truth about their parents but instead takes care of his sister himself. With his rapid success with the Golden Witch series and support from his family, this becomes easier. However, as years go on with raising his younger sister, Battler develops a sister complex—being extremely overprotective and concerned for her. This reaches a breaking point when Ange announces that she’s dating, Juuza Amakusa—one of Eva’s former bodyguards. Battler’s completely against it but he can’t say no to Ange. So instead he manages to trick Will, convince Erika, and drag Dlanor into plots to ruining Ange’s dates. However, each plot is foiled either by intervention from Lion, Maria, or Sakutaro; or by pure chance. Eventually, Battler tries to intimidate Amakusa into backing out as Ange’s boyfriend but only starts a fight which Will breaks up and Ange is upset to see. She finds out that Battler’s been trying to mess up her relationship and concludes it is because he is lonely. So, Ange creates her own counter attack where she tries to set up with Battler with the family friend, Beatrice. She enlists the help of her cousins and Battler’s own cohorts to do so… With this family battle of love, who’s gonna win? Characters Ushiromiya Ange A young woman that is currently oblivious of her brother’s intentions but will later try to put him together with Beatrice. Ushiromiya Battler Ange’s brother, who’s wanting to keep Ange a ‘little girl’ as long as he can and willing to go to extreme lengths do so. Amakusa Juuza Ange’s boyfriend, who Battler dislikes because he seems like a clown or hoodlum. Wright Willard H. Battler’s best friend and an acquaintance of Amakusa, that is dragged into Battler’s antics because of his friendship with him. Secretly dating Lion Ushiromiya but doesn’t tell Battler. Knox Dlanor A. Erika’s best friend, Will’s co-worker, and Battler’s friend, who only goes on the adventures because Erika is so insistent on them. Furudo Erika Battler’s friend/rival, that enjoys going on the exploits with Battler since she absolutely detests love. Ushiromiya Lion Battler and Ange’s cousin, Will’s mate, who constantly tries to talk Battler out of trying to break Ange up Castiglioni Beatrice The Ushiromiyas’ family friend, that Ange tries to set up with Battler so he’ll leave her love life alone. Ushiromiya Maria Battler and Ange’s cousin and Ange's good friend, who tries to keep Battler from ruining her cousin’s chance at love. Kinamoto Sakutaro Maria’s boyfriend, who is dragged into the antics of his girlfriend and usually used as distractions for girls, much to his dismay. Setting Ore no Imouto primarily takes place in Tokyo, Japan. It includes various shopping areas such as Shibuya 109 and Sunshine 60. There is also occasional visits to Ange's school, St. Lucia's Boarding School, although she does not reside there. Ange and Battler live in an apartment located in Roppongi, a district in Tokyo. Ore no Imouto spends a great deal of time in a fictional coffee shop known as 'Mystique'. It is designed in a Bohemian style with many curtains and 'mystic' related items. The tables are designed like traditional Japanese style--where the customers sit on pillows with close to the ground tables. Trivia *The title, "Ore no Imouto ga Konna Kawaii Wake ga Nai!", comes from an anime of the same name. *Kinamoto, Sakutaro's surname, comes from Kinamoto Sakura, the protagonist of Cardcaptor Sakura. It is a joke since Sakutaro's name is supposed to be a guy's version of 'Sakura'. *Ore no Imouto is the first roleplay that includes Amakusa Juuza Category:Umineko Category:Plot